Currently, external fixation systems may be used to correct skeletal deformities using the distraction osteogenesis process, for example. The Ilizarov external fixation device (or similar system) may be used for such a purpose. The Ilizarov-type devices generally translate bone segments by manipulating the position of rings connected to each bone segment.
These external fixation devices generally utilize threaded rods fixated to through-holes in the rings to build the frame. In order to build the desired frame, these rods generally have to have different lengths. Once the frame is installed, the patient or surgeon moves the rings or percutaneous fixation components manually or mechanically by adjusting a series of nuts.
As fixation devices become more complex, the task of determining the optimal lengths and positions of the struts with respect to rings of the fixation frame, as well as creating a correction plan for manipulating the struts to correct the bone deformity, becomes more difficult.
The increasing difficulty of these determinations decreases the attractiveness of using complex fixation frames. It would be advantageous to have an at least partially automated method for determining the optimal configuration of a fixation frame in reference to a deformed bone, as well as a correction plan for manipulating the fixation frame to correct the bone deformity.